


Boys And Cars

by ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pre series, Stanford, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester Brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless/pseuds/ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I studied the man in the rearview mirror of the car. Everything about him screamed Sam the way he stood, the tenseness in his stance, the way he scanned his surroundings for unknown threats etc.. Though they look nothing alike I was positive this was Sam's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys And Cars

A/N Yes I wrote another story instead of updating my other stories….

I got this idea after a bought a small toy model 1967 Chevy Impala collectible thingy, I've always believed Dean used to check up on Sam without him knowing it and I wouldn't be surprised if him and Jess have accidently met before the pilot….anyways hope ya enjoy!

The Classic Car Show

By Itsahopeforallthehopeless

Summer 2004

It had been a spur of the moment thing. I had heard about the car show on the radio off and on throughout the week. It was a nice California evening not to warm not too chilly, we weren't doing anything besides sitting around. So I suggested going to the car show. I wasn't too sure Sam would be interested, he had never shown any real enthusiasm for cars before. Which seemed a bit odd for a mechanic's kid but then again that wasn't anything to go since I was a minor league baseball player's kid and the sport to this day absolutely bored me to death. I had spent way too many summers of my childhood visiting my dad and having to spend four hours a day watching him train. I wasn't a hug fan of classic cars, I mean I liked to look at them occasionally even though I barely know what a spark plug is. Mostly I just wanted to see if there was any 1969 Dodge Chargers there, Reason being Dukes of Hazzard is my guilty pleasure and I have a slight obsession with a certain orange stock car. Anyway the car show was a few blocks down from our apartment so we walked.

The car show was pretty dull most of the cars looked older than my great grandfather and their was no dodge chargers in sight. Sam and I were just going to leave when Sam stopped so suddenly that I almost crashed into him.

"Babe, What Is It?" I asked slightly annoyed. Sam didn't reply his gaze was riveted on the sleek black muscle car in front of us. The owner noticing Sam's interest stood up and strolled over to my displeasure, We would never get out of here if the old man locked us in a conversation. I would know when I was sixteen my mother decided that my sister and I needed to learn how to respect our elders better so she forced us to volunteer at a nursing home. Which wasn't a bad experience but it's wasn't a fun one either, besides the whole thing was my sister's fault If she hadn't gotten in that fight with our grandma.

The old man had black hair dashed with gray and white streaks giving him a mad men sort of look, but it was easy to tell he had once been very handsome. Well that is assuming he hadn't always had that awful beer gut.

"Nice to meet you two, my name's James Cooley" He said smoothly shaking Sam's hand.

"But you can call me Jerry sweetheart" he whispered while trying to inconspicuously look down my top.

"Charmed" I replied through gritted teeth resisting the urge to run home to get my Louisville slugger and smash his balls with it.

"Beautiful car isn't she" Jerry continued, "It's a-"

"1967 Chevy Impala" Sam interrupted. "Four door, manual transmission, six cylinder V8 327 Four Barrel, 275 bhp".

Jerry's jaw dropped and he started stammering a bunch of random words that I tuned out distracted by Sam's eyes hungrily scanning over the impala drinking it in. The old car seemed to make Sam happy but the lingering sadness was still in his eyes as it always was. Sam is a complicated guy he doesn't reveal too much about his childhood or life before Stanford. I don't push him to tell me, I just wait until he mentions something and I file it away in my mind to help me understand him.

Jerry cleared his throat loudly, "I don't normally offer this but would you like to take her for a spin?". Personally I think Jerry only offered because Sam's staring was making him uncomfortable.

"Sure, If it's not too much trouble" Sam replied offhandedly.

"No trouble at all" Jerry reassured, "I just gotta go tell the committee I'm packing up early".

Jerry obviously didn't expect Sam to take his offer; he seemed like one of those people who get upset when other people drive their cars. When Jerry came back we all piled into the impala. Sam in the driver's seat, Jerry sitting shotgun twitching and me in the backseat as far away from Jerry as possible. Sam slid the key into the ignition hesitating a minute before turning it. The smooth rumbling roaring growl of the powerful engine filled our ears. I notice Sam had closed his eyes listening to the sound; he did that sometimes when he was remembering something.

"WAIT!, almost forgot" Jerry Burst out," Be careful shifting into reverse if you don't do it just right-"

"The gear will stick and kill the transmission, I Know" Sam finished.

"How do you know so much about this car" Jerry raised his eyebrow suspiciously. I almost burst out laughing realizing that Jerry thought Sam was going to steal his car.

"My dad had a '67 Impala when I was a kid" Sam replied causally pulling out into the street.

I was pissed off Sam rarely ever mentioned anything about his childhood, heck we were dating for six months before he told me he had a father and brother he didn't speak out there somewhere. The car was obviously a big deal to Sam and I was a annoyed he had shared that important tidbit with Jerry the pervert of all people. It would have most likely taken me a month or two to strike that kind of gold. I admit now looking back I was overreacting at bit at the time. I should have just enjoyed watching how joyful driving the impala made Sam.

He was grinning the rest of the evening and had me laughing out loud telling me how his brother had put a red and a blue lego in the heat vent and couldn't get them out so every time the heat was turned on the legos rattled around. Since we were on the topic of legos I told Sam how when I was five I convinced my three-year-old sister to swallow a lego, which wasn't as funny as his story but whatever.

The next morning I remembered I had forgotten to ask Sam if his father still drove a '67 Impala. Since he was still in a good mood I decided to ask him, I didn't expect him to answer since he had shared several things last night and he usually was very tight lipped after he shared a memory with me.

"Nah" Sam had said, "He gave it to my brother, but I think he misses driving it".

Sam then smoothly changed topics and was very quiet the rest of the day.

Fall 2004

Some months later I was walking home from class one afternoon. When I saw the sleek black impala parked a couple houses down from our apartment building. A handsome man wearing a leather jacket with the collar up against the wind sat perched on the hood eating a burger. I came to a dead stop my heart racing the chances of a '67 impala being this close to our apartment were too slim for it not to be Sam's older brother. As I drew closer to the man, I stopped next to a parked car and pulled my cellphone from my pocket pretending to answer it. I studied the man in the rearview mirror of the car. Everything about him screamed Sam the way he stood, the tenseness in his stance, the way he scanned his surroundings for unknown threats etc.. Though they look nothing alike I was positive this was Sam's brother. Catching his eye in the mirror I winked and flipped my cellphone shut briskly walking the last few yards to our building's door. Out of the corner I caught Sam's brother roll his eyes and laugh. Then the familiar smooth roaring growl came and he was gone.

Fall 2005

The next year I only ever saw the impala twice until last night when Sam and I woke up to a loud crash in our living room.

"Stay here I'll check it out" Sam whispered picking up my Louisville slugger[A gift from my dad on my 12th birthday]. On a hunch I looked out the window, It was pitch black but under the faint glow of the streetlights I saw the hood of that big black chevy impala and I smiled. Sam's brother was here again and guessing from the crash in the living room he didn't know how to use a door properly.

I put my hand on the doorknob it was time to meet the infamous Dean Winchester.

The End

Key Notes: The transmission thing is actually a real thing with '67 impalas according to the source I found who owned a '67 impala, I just embellished it a little bit. I modeled Jessica's humor a bit after myself and yes the '69 dodge charger obsession is real lol. Hope you all enjoyed this story, Please let me know what you thought and what your favorite parts are!


End file.
